The Pirate King's Legacy
by tyiinva
Summary: What if the offsprings of devil fruit users gain their parent's devil fruit power. What if in 2024, a tournament called the King's Tournament was created to test these powers. What if 17 year old Lotus gained the devil fruit power of the Pirate King(Luffy) and entered the King's Tournament to become the strongest man in the world. (Picture not mine) (Discontinued)
1. I have a Special Power!

**A/N: Okay so I had this idea for like a month, and I have decided to write it down. So yeah, this story is going to suck but anyways let's get into this story! Also One Piece does not exist in this world… The anime I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

"Hi! My name's Lotus! Yeah I know a weird name for a boy. But I don't decide my name. I'm 17 and I live in the busy city of New York City! I'm Japanese but since I was born in America, I speak English well; I also speak Japanese well too. I have 2 friends... somehow. So that's a little bit about myself. So what am I doing now you might ask? Well I'm currently watching this year's finals of the "King's tournament." What is the "King's Tournament" you might ask too? Well the King's Tournament is a world tournament held once a year to determine who is the strongest person in the world. It is located in Japan. There are the preliminaries, there are 4 rounds. If you beat those 4 rounds you move on to the "first stage." In the first stage, you enter a battlefield that shifts and changes. It also can be made of different elements such as water, or ice, or just regular dirt. 4 more rounds you have to battle and win to move on. Then there is the second round where you have to win in a certain amount of time. You have to win 3 rounds this time to move on. The semifinals are next. In these rounds you have to pair up with someone and beat another pair. You have to win 5 rounds to move on the finals. Finally we have the finals. You and the person you teamed up with fight each other on a normal dirt ground with no time limit. Whoever wins earns the title of strongest person in the world. And 3 million dollars but that's not important to me. But an ordinary person can't enter. You see there are people who have these special bizarre powers. Like the power to shoot fire or something. Those special people are the only ones who can enter this tournament."

"So why have I told you this? Well you see, my dream is to enter this tournament and win. Then why don't you enter this tournament...? You might ask too, well you see I can't. I unfortunately don't have a special power. So therefore I can't join. So right now all I can do is watch the tournaments that happen each year. Right now I'm watching the finals. One girl is made of light. Like she is light herself. She's wearing a black and yellow shirt with a red skirt. She also has black combat boots. She has bright blue eyes and her hair is tied up into a ponytail. The guy she's fighting is darkness. He can summon and control darkness. He is not literately darkness but he controls it. He's wearing a black trench coat with black trousers and navy blue sneakers. He has black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Somehow he is able to attack the girl that was basically untouchable thanks to her being light. So right now I'm watching this and commentating."

"You can do it light girl!" I shouted.

"Yes, I gave her a nickname, for some reason. Anyways, she also wins every year but this dark guy is new to the tournament and he's winning. So this year 's fight is actually interesting, but of course I'm rooting for light girl."

"I swear, you piece of shit darkness. If you win, errrr." I commented.

"Yes, kick his ass light girl!" I commented.

"Yeah this is what I have been watching for the past 3 months. Now 3 months is a long time for just one tournament, but that just shows how long this tournament is. It also shows how many people have these special abilities."

"No, get up! Get up! Get up!" is shouted as I shoved my face on my computer screen.

"And Maxwell wins!" announced one of the judges spectating the battle.

"No!" I shouted as I relaxed in my chair.

"Lotus! Dinner is ready!" I hear my mom say.

"'Kay, I'll be there in a second!" I shouted as I powered my computer down.

I ran out of my dark room and downstairs where my mom and dad were eating dinner. I jogged over and sat down. I started eating like a madman.

"Yes, I'm one of those people who eats a lot but doesn't get fat."

"So what were you watching upstairs?" asked my mother hoping to start a conversation.

"Youtube." I answered.

"Oh, so what type of videos have you been watching?" asked my mom.

"I don't know." I said stuffing a potato into my mouth.

"Slow down, or you might choke." My dad said.

I slowed my pace, a little bit. My mom kept asking questions but I didn't answer them to where I had to talk to my mom in a full on conversation. I finished my dinner in like 30 seconds later and ran upstairs to my room. I closed my door and reigned hell on random things in my room until I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to the most annoying sound of my life. My alarm. I get out of bed with a groan and turn my alarm off. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. I said good bye to my parents and walked to school. School was normal as always. Meet up with my friends, Go to my classes, eat lunch, and go to more boring classes. So currently we have like 2 more minutes before I'm free from this hell.

"One more minute, One more minute!" I say quietly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *Ring*"

"I'm free from hell!" I shout as I run out of my class.

I open my locker, get my stuff and wait outside as my friends are lazy asses and walk like .3 miles an hour. I use this time to call my parents and tell them I'll be at my friend Drake's house. Yes I'm one of those teenagers who follow my parent's instructions, but don't judge me! My friends finally come out and we walk to Drake's house. Drake is 17 and has that "I'll kick your ass, if you mess with me" look. He has black hair and a pretty good build. So 35 minutes later, we're in the middle of playing Mario Cart on a giant couch and my other friend Charley wins for the 5th time. Charley, my other friend is also 17. He the one who has good grades and think before he acts. But he can fight pretty damn well if he has to. So Drake got pissed and he slapped Charley. Charley slapped Drake back. Then Drake shoved Charley. At this point I'm standing up and walking over to them. Charley then threw a punch at Drake. Drake then punched Charley and he fell. Drake then got on top of him and started punching him more until I grab Drake's arms and drag him off of Charley. Charley then punches me and then he starts punches Drake. I'm now grabbing Charley off of Drake while yelling "Stop fighting guys! It's just a game!"

I pull Charley off and then Drake yells at me to stop getting in people's business. Then Charley gets up and agrees with Drake. Now I'm pissed. I yell out of anger "Well, maybe I do want to get into people's business so they don't get hurt or end their friendship or relationship."

Drake and Charley are fighting again and I'm pissed off beyond Drake or Charley. I walk up to them and punch them both. They both fall and lift their heads now glaring at me.

"You wanna go!? Drake asked as he stood up.

"Sure, let's go!" I yelled.

Drake then threw a punch at me, and since I'm the wuss I am I close my eyes and take the hit. I fall but the thing is, is that I didn't feel anything. I get back but then he punches me again but I still don't feel anything. So now I'm fully standing and it's clearly visible I don't have any red marks or bruise. So I decide to throw a punch at Drake but he dodges and grabs me wrist and pulls on it. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of falling face forward, but I don't feel anything. I open my eyes to see my right arm is longer than usual. Drake is staring at me and my arm. Charley is flabbergasted and is poking my right arm. Drake lets go of my arm and it flings back to regular length with a *pop* sound.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Drake.

"I don't know!" I answered freaking out.

"I didn't know you had special powers!" Yelled Charley.

"I didn't know I had special powers too!" I commented.

"How!? I mean you had to at least seen your limb stretching before!" yelled Charley.

"Well I never had so…" I answered trailing off.

"Wait but, now you can enter the tournament." Said Drake.

"Yeah, your right. I can join the tournament now!" I said smiling.

"Wait, I know it's your dream and all but don't you have to figure out what power you have." Said Charley.

"Dude, my power is to stretch my limbs." I said.

"Well, maybe that's part of your power." Said Charley.

"Yeah sure. I can stretch my limbs but that might be part of my power. Dude, that's impossible." I remarked.

"Well yeah I guess." Said Charley.

"But the power to stretch limbs is cool and all, but it's pretty useless if you ask me." Pointed out Drake.

"Yeah it kinda is pretty useless." Commented Charley.

"Well I'll make it useful then!" I said.

"How?" asked Drake.

"By reading the Fantastic Four comics, I mean one of the guys has the power to stretch limbs, so yeah." I answered.

"Really, you're going to read comics." Said Charley.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea!" I yelled.

"I don't." said Drake.

"Then what would you do?" I asked.

"I don't know!" said Drake.

"Yeah exactly!" I said.

"Well you have to wait for another year anyway if you want to enter that tournament." Said Charley.

"So I've got a year to train and figure out my power huh." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Charley.

"Yeah and we'll help you too!" said Drake.

"Really.' I said.

"Yeah sure, it'll at least get me pumped for next year's tournament." Said charley.

"Okay so let's start my training tomorrow." I said.

"Okay sure." Agreed Charley.

"Sound good." Agreed Drake.

"Nice, but let's not tell my parents about the whole stretching thing." I said.

"Okay." Said Charley and Drake.

We then played other video games after that, I went home, ate dinner, went to sleep, woke up, got ready for school, went to school, and went to my friend Drake's house again.

"Okay guys first let's try and figure out if Lotus' power is really just stretching." Said Charley.

"Dude, just get over that." I said.

"Well, I have a theory, that stretching is just part of your power and let me prove that." Said Charley.

"*sigh* Okay so tell me what my actual power is then." I said.

"I think your power is being made of rubber." Said Charley.

"Rubber?" I asked.

 **Okay, so that was the crappy first chapter of this fanfic. But I promise you guys that this will get better, as I am horrible with the beginning of stories. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter!**


	2. Well I'm Fucked

**A/N:** Hey guys! Um, yeah… I have nothing to say, so let's get on with this sucky chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

"So my power is being made of rubber." I said.

"Yes." Answered Charley.

"Dude, how was that any better than having the power to stretch." Said Drake.

"How can you even prove that my power is being made of rubber." I said.

"I can prove by doing this!" said Charley before punching me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Did you feel anything?" asked Charley.

"No." I answered.

"I prove my point." Said Charley.

"How?" asked Drake.

"You see, since rubber is elastic, physical hits won't really hurt him." Explained Charley. ( **Sorry if that didn't make since. I'm only 12!)**

"Or maybe he didn't feel anything because your weak." Said Drake smirking.

"Well screw you too." Said Charley.

"Anyway, how about this!" said Charley as he pulled a Taser out of his pocket at shot it at me.

"Dude, what the fuck!" yelled Drake as he shoved Charley.

Charley got up and ignored Drake as he asked me if that hurt. I replied with a no. Charley then explained that since rubber is an insulator, electricity can't affect me. At this point that got us to believe that I'm made of rubber.

"So, aside from being immune to physical attacks and electricity, how is this any better than having the power to stretch?" asked Drake again.

"Um, being made of rubber means your immune to bullets. He Lotus puts enough strength into a punch he could stretch his limbs and hit an opponent that's far away. If his blood starts running faster for some reason, it would do nothing. And other things." Said Charley.

"Where did you find all of that out?" asked Drake.

"Internet, dumbass." Answered Charley.

"Well sorry, nerd." Said Drake.

"You want to go you piece of shit!" shouted Charley.

"Um guys." I said.

"Sure mother fucker." Said Drake.

"Focus guys." I said.

"Oooooo, your soooooo scary." Mocked Charley.

"How about you talk with your fists instead of your smart ass words." Said Drake.

"Why, you can't even throw an insult correctly." Said Charley.

"Guys! What about me! Training! Remember!" shouted Lotus.

"Oh yeah." Said Drake.

"Yeah, let's get on with that." Said Charley.

"So how are we going to train me?" I asked.

"Let's start by being able to stretch your limb by yourself." Said Charley.

"Okay, but what am I going to punch?" I asked.

"I have a punching bag that my dad used to use in the garage." Said Drake.

"Nice." I said.

We go to Drake's garage and find the punching bag. It's red and dirty. Also beat up.

"Dude, this thing looks like it will crumble to dust in like 2 minutes." Commented Charley.

"It won't, trust me." Said Drake.

"So how am I going to train myself to stretch my limbs by myself?" I asked.

"First, try punching the "Punching bag" like you normally would." Said Charley.

"Okay." I said.

I threw my fist towards the punching bag and it did nothing.

"Okay, not what I meant." Said Charley.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"Step back a bit." Said Charley.

I took a couple steps back.

"Now, try punching the bag." Said Charley.

I threw a punch and nothing happened.

"Keep trying until you feel your arms stretching." Said Charley.

"Okay." I replied.

I kept punching and punching for 3 minutes but nothing happened.

"Dude, his arms are never going to stretch." Complained Drake.

"His arms will, and besides it's fascinating." Said Charley.

"What I find fascinating is how you're such a dork." Said Drake.

"Yeah, cool." Said Charley.

"Okay seriously, I don't think this is going to work." I said.

"It will trust me." Said Charley.

"Dude, My arm won't stretch by itself no matter how hard I try." I said.

"Have faith will you." Said Charley.

"Fine I'll try one more time, but if my arm doesn't stretch, I'm quitting on that." I said as I faced to punching bag that was a few feet ahead of me.

"I bet you 15 dollars, his arm's not gonna stretch." Said Drake.

I pulled my right arm back and just before I pushed my arm forward, I saw an image a boy around my age throw a punch. His arm stretched as he punched a guy who looked liked a sailor. But the thing that stuck out was what he said, " **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol**!" The image vanished as fast as it appeared. I suddenly knew how to stretch my arm for no reason. I threw a punch forward and yelled " **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!"** My arm miraculously stretched and actually touched the punching bag. I was surprised. But then I was even more surprised when my arm retracted to normal and there was a hole in the punching bag. I looked over at Charley and Drake. Charley was smiling. Drake had a surprised look.

"I did it!" I yelled.

"Shit." Said Drake as he face palmed .

"I'll be taking my 15 dollars now." Said Charley.

"I know." Said Drake taking out 15 dollars from his wallet.

"Who was that guy?" I asked mentally.

"How did I stretch my arm?" I asked mentally.

"Why did I say "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol?" I asked mentally.

"Hey Lotus, do that again?" asked Charley.

I snapped out of my thoughts and questions as I looked at Charley and said "What."

"Punch something again?" asked Charley.

"On what?" I asked.

"On that Trash can." Answered Charley.

"Wait! Don't hit that! It has a lot trash in it!" cried out Drake, but his pleas fell to deaf ears as I cocked my arm back and launched it at the trash can.

" **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol**!" I yelled as my arm destroyed the trash can.

The trash can literally exploded as trash flew everywhere.

"Oh come on!" shouted Drake.

"Who knew you would have more strength while stretching." Said Charley.

"Yeah." I answered staring at the trash can.

"You know you guys have to help me pick up all this trash and sand right." Said Drake.

"We'll help you later." Answered Charley.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Fine I'll do it later." Said Drake.

"Hey Lotus." Called Drake.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why did you say gochu-gochu pistol or whatever you said?" asked Drake.

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean I don't know?" asked Drake.

"I mean I don't know why I said what I said." I answered.

"Does it help you stretch?" asked Charley.

"I don't know, I guess." I answered.

"Okay." Said Charley.

"So… What am I going to punch and kick now?" I asked.

"I'll bring some stuff tomorrow." Said Charley.

"Okay." I answered.

"So now what?" asked Drake.

"Um… RUN LOTUS!" shouted Charley as he bolted into the house and out the front door.

"Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran after him.

"Wait what… Wait! Help me clean the trash and sand!" shouted Drake as he chased us but he was too late.

Charley went back to his house I went back to mine. I decided to tell my parents about my rubber powers and that I wanted to join the "King's Tournament" next year. Now I forgot to mention that the King's Tournament is also the deadliest tournament. People do die in this tournament and the chance of death is pretty high. And as you can imagine, my parents freaked out and told me no. I complained but gave up. But I decided to train for the next year and then show my parents, how strong I am next year. And if I'm really strong they might say yes. So for a whole year I have trained. I also kept getting the "Flash tutorials." Yes I have named them. Yes, I suck at names too. So on the first day of summer, I brought the topic of me entering the "King's Tournament" up again. They said no, but I showed them a really cool and powerful move. I ended up breaking the couch as the dining room was next to the living room. They were angry at me, but I brought up that the "King's Tournament" pays 3 million dollars. They told me that they were going to think about it and that was the end of that conversation. That dinner was awkward. Now when most parents say they are going to think about it, they mean no. But my parents are different. Like sometimes they say no, but on rare occasions, they say yes. This is one of those times. So here I am now. On the day the tournament begins, in a hotel near the King's Tournament arena with my parents and friends. I'm eating breakfast, wearing a blue T-shirt, black cardigans, and light blue sneakers. I finish eating breakfast and my parents are driving me to the King's Tournament. I register in and my parents and friends wish me good luck and all that bullcrap. I enter the arena and see guys that I've seen participate in previous tournaments. I also see new guys like me.

"Holy shit." I said to no one as I see a lot of people.

I see punching bags and work out equipment with people using them. I can hear the loud cheering and the voice of one of the judges **(I don't know what their called)**. I keep walking around being amazed by how big the place is before I hear one of the attendants **(Sorry, I don't know what their called)** call my name and another guy's name to enter the arena.

"Lucky me." I say before asking the attendant where I enter the arena.

I follow the attendant's directions and walk up a flight of stairs with a determined face and say "I'm going to win this shit."

 **Out on the arena**

"And here comes a new competitor Lotus!" I hear one of the judges say.

I come out and I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous as hell. I hear some cheering but not a lot. I walk near the middle of the arena. I look ahead of me at the path where my opponent is going to enter through. I see a muscular man that's clearly older than me. He comes out of the path and has a confident smile.

"And we also have the unbeatable Jesus!" yelled the judge.

Almost every person in the arena cheered.

"Jesus, shit!" I yelled in my head.

Jesus is an old competitor who made it pretty far in each tournament he has entered. He also has the power to turn himself into diamonds. And we all know Diamonds are almost unbreakable unless you use heat. I'm made of rubber and can't shoot heat. So I'm basically fucked. Jesus walks up close to the middle a few feet away from me. I'm lowering my head so he doesn't see my fear.

"Now with both competitors in the arena we can start this battle!" shouted the judge.

"Get ready squirt." Said Jesus.

"Fuck, I'm so fucked!" I said in my head.

"Fight!" shouted the judge.

The second he shouted "fight" I cocked my fist back and shouted " **Gomu-Gomu no** …"

Jesus stood there.

" **Pistol**!" I shouted as I extended my fist at Jesus's gut.

" **Diamond Hardening."** Said Jesus.

Jesus's skin turned into diamond as my fist punched it. I didn't feel anything. Jesus then closed in and punched me in the gut. When he punched me, I felt a violent vibration course through my whole body. And it hurt a lot. I of course was sent flying. I tried to get back up but I struggled and coughed bile. Jesus ran at me and kicked me in the same spot. I was sent flying again. I coughed up blood this time and didn't even try to get up. Jesus was now walking towards me. When he was a few inches away from me, he said "That was too easy. Surely you're not giving up yet. And even if you are, I'm not going to let you go just yet."

"I'm fucked..." I thought before he stomped on me.

 **Done with this chapter and sorry if this story is kind of rushed. But I promise that this story won't be as rushed from now on as I kind of passed the introduction. So thanks for reading and see you guys later.**


	3. I will defeat you!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I suck at writing battles but let's see how this will turn out. Also Jesus's power is basically like an updated version of Jozu's power.**

"And Jesus lands his AWESOME smack down!" shouted the judge( **still don't know what their called)**.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I as pounded in the gut for the 50th time.

"Yup, this guy most really like hitting people's guts." I said mentally.

"Now should I crack his arms or legs?" asked Jesus as he lifted his right hand to his right ear.

"ARMS!" shouted the crowd of people watching the battle.

"LEGS!" shouted the crowd of people who wanted him to break my legs.

"Or even better, should I crush everything one by one!" shouted Jesus.

"YEAH!" shouted the crowd.

"Thanks people…" I thought sarcastically as I got lifted by the neck.

"I had some fun but I don't want to bore the people with me kicking your ass so don't take this personally kid." Said Jesus as he lifted his free hand.

"Shit, am I going to die…? Wait no… I can stretch… Wow, I can't believe I forgot that." I thought.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Stamp!"** I shouted as I kicked Jesus in the face… which wasn't covered in diamonds.

"Ah!" shouted Jesus as he let go of me and practically flew a couple meters away from me.

"Finally, I got away from him." I muttered to myself.

Jesus got back up and had a pissed face.

"You little brat! I'm going to fucking kill you! **Diamond Hardening!"** shouted Jesus as he charged at me.

"I thought you were going to kill me anyways." I said.

"I was kidding!" shouted Jesus.

"Um… okay… Oh crap!" I replied dodging a punch.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Fingernet!"** I shouted making a rubber net made of my fingers.

I captured Jesus only for him to legit bite the hell out of my fingers. And damn his teeth were sharp as hell. I yelled out in pain and let go of him. That was my first mistake. I landed on the ground and looked at my fingers. That was my second mistake. He swung his right fist at my head which blasted me like 20 meters away. I know… That's surprising. I got back up with my head ringing. I looked to where I was standing before I got punched and didn't see Jesus anywhere. Anywhere I looked around until I got drilled into the ground so hard that a large crater appeared below me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared in pain.

"Just cause I weigh more than 200 pounds doesn't mean I can't jump high." Said Jesus.

"If his body and crush me like this than that means… He probably jumped higher than the average person. If he can do that than what else can he do." I thought.

Jesus picked me up and threw me down on his right knee… And it hurt like hell. He kept doing this before punching me in the gut. I fell for the 10th time and Jesus stomped on me.

"Why the hell didn't your body snap?" asked Jesus.

"Wait… He doesn't know I'm made of rubber… I could probably use this to my advantage." I said mentally.

"Maybe because my power is being indestructible." I said.

"Or maybe because you're made of rubber." Said Jesus grinning.

"Wait what!" I shouted before Jesus jumped up a couple meters in the air and started spinning with his arms above his head aiming straight at me torso.

"Crap." I said before trying to move, only to feel a sharp pain in my back.

"Ah!" I squeaked.

I cursed to myself and looked up, only to see Jesus crashing down very fast and before I knew it… I got impaled in the torso once again but this time it hurt 100 times more. I coughed up a bit blood and bile. Jesus got back up and looked at me. At this point my vision is blurry and I can see darkness seeping in. Jesus' skin turned back into regular skin and he held his arms in the air. My hearing also started to fade. But I could hear the judge say "And just like that Jesus has landed his gut wrenching attack!"

"I can't lose in the first round." I said mentally.

"And it seems the new comer Lotus is not moving!" announced the judge.

"I spent so much time training… I don't want to lose now… I want to be the strongest man… But in order to do that…" I said mentally.

"And just like that-"said the judge.

"I have to defeat Jesus… I have to surpass Jesus ( **this is starting to sound weird)…"** I said mentally.

"Jesus wi- Wait Lotus is getting back up!" shouted the judge.

I slowly started to get back up despite my body saying no. I stumbled a bit but held my balance. I looked up at the amused Jesus.

"You're a tough one." Said Jesus before turning back into diamonds.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Rifle!"** I shouted punching Jesus in the face.

Jesus stood there with a confident smile, until I punched him. He was sent flying into the side of the arena.

"Agh! His punch got stronger… How?" commented Jesus before he was sent crashing into the side of the arena.

Jesus started charges towards me but I wasn't going to waste a second.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Whip!"** I shouted as I swung my left leg at Jesus.

Jesus held his arm up to protect his face but when my leg made contact with his arm; he was sent flying back to the side of the arena. Jesus got back up and started charging at me again. I ran at Jesus and when we pretty close I did the unthinkable. I head-butted him and he was sent crashing into the ground. I stumbled while clutching my head but regained my balance. I looked up to see Jesus seconds away from punching me in the gut. I took it, but grunted and stood my ground.

"What!" shouted Jesus in surprise.

I grabbed Jesus' arm with an iron grip and stretched my head back and yelled " **Gomu-Gomu no: Bell!"**

I snapped my head forward and head-butted Jesus again. Jesus fell back and I stretched my right leg toward the sky.

I retracted my foot on top of Jesus' head and yelled " **Gomu-Gomu no: Battle Axe!"**

"Agh!" shouted Jesus.

"You little shit!" shouted Jesus as he grabbed my leg and tossed me back.

I fell and started to get back until I saw Jesus trying to body slam me. I turned on back and clapped my feet together and impaled his diamond covered torso.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Spear!"** I shouted.

He grunted and flew away from me. I got back up and so did Jesus. Jesus charged at me again.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Scythe!"** I shouted as I swung my arm and sent Jesus on a course towards the wall before I swung at him with my other arm.

I ran straight toward Jesus and landed many hits while yelling " **Gomu-Gomu no: Rifle, Scythe, Scythe, Pistol, Rocket!"**

My last hit sent Jesus straight into a wall behind him. Now at this point, my head, hands and feet hurt like hell, but I'm miraculously still able to land punches and kicks very hard. Damn… I'm going to be very sore tomorrow.

I stop moving and look at Jesus before I start punching him in various places non-stop.

"I…!"

I start punching him faster.

"Will…!"

I start running towards Jesus and start punching him so fast that it looks like 10 fists are punching him.

"Defeat…!"

I punch faster and it looks like 20 fists are punching him.

"YOU!"

I'm punching very fast that it looks 35 fists are now punching him at the same time.

*Crack* Jesus casts his eyes towards his chest and sees a crack in his diamond shell. He starts freaking out.

"How did he… Crack my shell?" asked Jesus.

"Hey kid! Stop! Stop!" shouted Jesus.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Gatling!"** I shouted.

"Stop it you little shit!" shouted Jesus.

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" shouted Jesus.

Jesus' shell cracks open and his bare skin is exposed. At this point I stopped punching him and stretched my arms behind me very far. I also stop running as I'm a few feet in front of Jesus.

" **Gomu-Gomu no: Bazooka!"** I shout as my arms retract back at a very alarming rate.

My arms stretch out in front of me and strike Jesus in the gut. Jesus grunts and falls on his knees. I step back as Jesus falls on the ground with a thud. I stare at him before I smile.

"I… defeated him… YES!" I shout as I raise my right arm into the air.

"And an AWESOME comeback as Lotus does the impossible; by defeating Jesus with just his fists and feet!" shouted the Judge.

The crowd stays silent for a moment before cheering and whistling.

"Holy shit… I actually defeated him…" I mutter before I fall over and black out.

 **In an open window that show the battlefield**

"Well doesn't he seem powerful." Said a female voice before she walked away.

 **Sorry for the "I won't give up so I get to have a power-up for no reason" cliché. I just think it's awesome for some reason. Well anyways… Thanks for taking the time out of your day reading this crappy fanfic and see you guys later!**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated this story as often as you can see. And the reason is because this story sucks monkey balls. At least I think it sucks. So I'm not going to update this story anymore. So if anyone who likes the idea can have it and make their version of it even though I highly doubt anyone would… So I guess thanks for reading and see you guys!**


	5. I Give Up and Thank You!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. So yeah... Thank you once again and... I guess, goodbye!


End file.
